The Boys Are Back
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: Now sophomores, the Powerpuff Girls Z make new foes with the three bad boys of the school. And when the Rowdyruff Boys appear as well, the girls get a lot on their plate. Especially, when the two groups aren't so different . . .
1. Chapter 1 Say Sorry

**Heyy guys! My obsession with the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff boys getting together has been re-sparked! Mwahaha! Now this fanfic is based on the Powerpuff Girls Z version,'cause I'm like in love with their outfits! So for this fanfic, let's just pretend that the Rowdyruff Boys are a year older then them, K?**

**Me: Yo, Brick! Get your ass down here!**

**Brick: What do you want?**

**Me: Do the damn disclaimer!**

**Brick: Well, someone's in a bad mood!**

**Me: Yeah, 'cause my mother decided to wake me up early and its summer vacation!**

**Brick: Well, okay then! God! But first, what's the magic word?**

**Me: -sighs- Please?**

**Brick; No! It's jalapeno!**

**Me: -mutters- Idiot. This is taking too long! I don't own anything! Capeesh?**

**Brick: I take offense!**

**Me: Good!**

**On with the Story! And expect and Percabeth fanfiction coming soon, too! ;-)**

Momoko's POV

"Bye Kioku! I'm going to school!" I shouted as I ran out of my house. Kioku was my caretaker. My father was out of town often for business and my mother was divorced, so Kioku took care of me. I stopped by the front door and looked at myself one more time in the full length mirror on the closet. My red hair was tied up with its usual bow. I had a pink ruffled halter top, some grey shorts that stopped mid-thigh, diamond shaped pink earrings, an oval shaped pink necklace, pink strappy flip flops on my feet and for make-up I had on some silver eye shadow and pink lip gloss. I smiled at my reflection and headed out the door.

I slung my backpack over m left shoulder and started walking down the street to meet my two best friends, Miyako and Kaoru, at the local café. I hummed a song a practically skipped to the café. I entered the café and went to our usual table where, waiting for me, were Miyako and Kaoru.

Miyako wore a blue sports shirt that had no sleeves whatsoever and the neck was like a choker. She had on some white shorts, about the same size as mine, blue knotted sandals, peacock feather earrings and blue bead necklace. She had on some pink lip gloss and some pink eye shadow.

Kaoru wore a green T-shirt that said, 'No Photos Please, I'm on Vacation' with a picture of a camera in a circle with a line through it. She had on grey slightly ripped skinny jeans, with a chain belt and a pair of black high top converses. She also wore a dog chain necklace that said, 'Arg!' some dangling earrings, cuff-like bracelets and light lip gloss. The only thing similar we wore was our PPGZ girl belts. That's right we were still the PPGZ. On top of the belts was a black tight belt.

"Hey guys, ready to go to school?" I asked them.

"Momoko, only you can be excited about school this early in the morning." Kaoru said, "I would rather be sleeping then going to the hell-hole." I rolled my eyes and grabbed both of them and dragged them to school, laughing the whole way.

We slowed down, about half way-there. Miyako and I gossiped while Kaoru rolled her eyes at us and told us we were such girls. We stuck our tongues out at her. We entered school still laughing. We split out and went to our lockers. I was putting my book in my locker when suddenly someone crashed into me.

"Oh my god, are you OK?" I asked, turning around. On the floor in front of me was a tall guy, probably a junior, with red hair a bit darker than mine and a red baseball cap over it, blood-red eyes, a well developed figure and a slight five o'clock shadow. He was quite handsome, but something about him told me not to trust him.

I bent over and helped him up. "Are you OK?" I asked, scanning over him, checking for bruises. He took this the wrong way and smirked. So good looking here was cocky. Great.

"I'm fine." He said, and with that he left. He didn't even say sorry. The nerve of some people. I shook my head and went back to putting my stuff away. I kept thinking about the guy from earlier. He was pretty good looking and his voice was so mesmerizing. And his eyes were so hypnotizing. But that aura around him that gave off that 'Bad Boy' feeling made him so exhilarating. I got my books out of my locker and went up to meet Miyako and Kaoru at their lockers.

On my way, I kept thinking of him. I had seen him before around the school, he wasn't in any of my classes but girls always seemed to follow him. I guess he can add another one to his list of followers. Something was nagging me, like he seemed familiar. I had met him somewhere else, but where?

"Momoko! Momoko! Anyone there?" Kaoru said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh sorry! Just thinking." I replied.

"Ooh, were you thinking about a boy?" Miyako asked. I blushed.

"She was! Oh my god, you have to tell me everything about him!" Miyako screamed.

"Well fine. I was at my locker when all of a sudden he was pushed into me and fell down. I turned around and saw that he had red hair like mine in a red baseball cap, red eyes, some nice muscles, and a slight beard."

"Oh my god, he seems cute! Wait, I think… no it couldn't he barely comes to school…" Miyako began muttering to herself.

"What? Do you know who he is?" I asked, I really wanted to know his name.

"I don't know, but I think he may be one of the school's bad boys. If I'm right then his name should be Taro. He barely comes to school and he has two brothers, Sho and Ren. Ren is similar to him, except he has blonde hair and blue eyes and Sho has black hair and green eyes. They are the school's bad boys and also the most wanted boys according to the girls." Miyako explained. Oh I hope she was wrong, because then I would have a crush on a _bad boy. _Then what if we started dating and started to become like him. Oh god that wouldn't be good.

I must've been hyperventilating because Kaoru said, "We can't be sure it's him, it's probably some guy that looks like him. And either way I say you stop being such a girl and forget about him anyway!" Yeah real supportive there Kaoru. I rolled me eyes at her. Together we walked into class and took our seats. I sat in the front with Miyako next to me. Kaoru sat behind me. We talked for a few more minutes while the other students came in, slowly filling up the room. We changed the subject, making my life a little bit easier for now.

Just then the bell rang and the Mr. Lee (AN: Sorry! I couldn't think of any names! You should know that anime names aren't really my thing…) came in.

"Ok students, before we begin, I am being forced to inform you about the sophomore dance coming up. It's two weeks from now and the dance cress code must be followed. To remind you the dance dress code is…" As he droned on I zoned out a bit a thought of Taro. My attention snapped when Mr. Lee said, "You may bring a date from the junior grade." A lot of girls shrieked in excitement and Mr. Lee began to try to calm them down.

Once he had everyone calmed down, he began with the lesson. I zoned out, which was unusual for me and thought of Taro again. He definitely had that bad boy look to him, he had on a red muscle T-shirt that showed the outline of his abs, a leather jacket and some black jeans. I didn't get to see his shoes though. He looked really familiar now that I think about it.

I knew for sure at this point I had met him before, but what was his name? Because Taro was definitely not it.

Brunt, Brunck, Brock, Brack, Brick, Bruck, Breck…

Wait… _Brick!_

**Haha! Cliffy! What shall happen next! Read to continue! And yes I know it's short, but I'm just starting the story and I don't have much to write for the beginning, but hopefully the next chapters will be longer! RnR? Flames will be used to make pineapples! Don't ask how just go with it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Jerks

**Time for chapter two! Thanks to just a note for telling me to move the category! Also, PM me if you want the links to the outfits from this chapter and the last chapter.**

**Me: I'm tired so I'm doing the disclaimer myself; I don't own anything!**

**Butch: Wow, you're a ray of sunshine, aren't ya?**

**Me: Go away**

**Butch: -chuckles-**

**Me: -slaps- I said go away.**

**Butch: Ok Ok! Gosh!**

**LET US BEGIN!**

Momoko's POV

He couldn't be Brick right? Well, he could… He has the same cock personality, the bad guy aura (it didn't help that there was a light black glow around him), he also looked like him, but Brick was (I can't believe I'm admitting this) really strong, he was pushed into me, no regular person couldn't have done that and I didn't see any other "bad boys" around when I helped him up… speaking of which, if he was Brick that would explain why he didn't say sorry.

"Momoko, can you answer the question?" Mr. Lee asked.

"The answer is 42." I replied easily, even though I was spaced out, I was still faintly aware of my surroundings, so I still heard his question. Mr. Lee nodded and went back to teaching and my thoughts went back to Taro.

Miyako's POV

Taro seemed to be the new boy on Momoko's mind right now. I giggled at the thought. I giggled quietly when her head perked up when she saw the basketball team go outside and start warming up right in front of her window. It was nice to know that Taro hadn't completely brainwashed our Momoko yet, like he did to other girls. I swear those girls are like stalkers. They know everything about him from what he eats for breakfast down to what color underwear he wears!

Takea flicked a piece of paper at my head. I knew it was him because he flicks sappy love poems at me every class he has with me, it's quite annoying, at least the others are somewhat original, like for example I remember one guy had said; _My love for you will never die like the ever-lasting cycle of my snakes skin. _Original, right? I frowned and picked up the note.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Miyako, I love you_

_Do you love me, too?_

Another thing about Takea's poems is that they are so simple a pre-schooler could've written them. I rolled my eyes and scribbled a 'Sorry, no I don't' and flicked the note back to him. I could practically feel his disappointment, probably because it's the same thing every day. I sighed and looked out the window. I just couldn't find that certain someone. That someone who would make my heart flutter or at least I could converse with easily and it seems natural. With every single one of the boys here, it's always awkward conversations that I try desperately to get out of.

The bell rang and everyone hurried to get out of the classroom. I gathered my books and waited for Momoko and Kaoru to get their stuff together. Next, we all had a free period and we usually go outside.

"Gosh guys, you are so slow!" I said impatiently.

"Well sorry Miyako, all of us aren't neat-freaks like you, wait Momoko is, too. Aw, Momoko, why did you leave me alone?" Kaoru cried dramatically. Momoko and I snickered and rolled our eyes at Kaoru, and then we all burst out laughing. Kaoru finally gathered the mess she calls her books and we left.

"Hey guys, race you to the tree?" Kaoru challenged. We smiled at each other and took off. We must've looked pretty strange to everyone else, three girls laughing like maniacs and pushing and shoving each other while running, but we didn't care.

"I win! Ha ha! I told you I would beat you next time Kaoru!" I screamed when I tagged the tree first. I jumped up and down and clapped. Momoko and Kaoru finally came to the tree, panting.

"Fine you beat me this time, but don't get used to it, Miyako." Kaoru said. I just smirked. A heavy breeze picked up and my hair flew a bit to the side. I noticed that this breeze wasn't natural and I turned around, Momoko and Kaoru following my example.

There on three motorcycles were three guys. The one in the middle had red hair with a red baseball cap on it, red eyes and a nice figure. I noticed Momoko blushing and I realized that this must be the guy who she bumped into earlier. I'm going to have a word with him later. The one to the middle's right had raven black hair that was put off to one side, covering one eye and a small ponytail. He had green eyes and wore a similar outfit to the one in the middle's, except his shirt was green. The one to the middle's left was the one that took my breath away. He had blond hair like me, in a windswept look, he had blue eyes and his shirt was blue.

"Hey, I didn't get your name earlier." The one in the middle asked Momoko. This was definitely Taro. That means the one in the green was Sho and the one in the blue was Ren. Something was telling me not to let my guard down around this guy, and I think Momoko had the same idea.

"I'll tell you mine, when you tell me yours." She shot back icily.

"Feisty, I like it. Fine, I'm Taro." Taro said calmly.

"Momoko." She said coldly.

"Momoko is it? That reminds me of a monkey. Doesn't it sound like a monkey?" Taro teased.

Momoko turned beet red and said, "It isn't! And it isn't nice to make fun of people's names!"

Taro and his two buddies laughed their heads off and Taro said, "Hey guys, Monkey Girl says it isn't nice to make fun of people's names!" That just got more laughter from them.

Kaoru stepped up, oh god, don't get carried away Kaoru. "I wouldn't be talking. Taro sounds like some kind of old lady tea to me? Don't you agree girls?" Kaoru said, smirking. Taro stopped laughing and glared at her.

"Watch your mouth, girly. I'm not afraid to punch your lights out." Taro warned.

"Well I'm not afraid to hurt you where it hurts." Kaoru threatened and just to be serious, she bent down and picked up a good sized rock, like bigger than her hand, and threw it hard at the now-standing Taro, hitting him right where it hurts. He yowled and clutched himself and started jumping. I clamped my hand over my mouth and so did Momoko. Kaoru stood there, smiling smugly.

"You're going to regret that, girly. You should watch your back, princess." Sho said while helping Taro onto his bike, while getting some glares from Taro. Kaoru just laughed and waved them off. They glared at us one more time before driving away.

"Kaoru! What the hell is wrong with you? You didn't need to bruise the guy!" Momoko yelled, flailing her arms up in the air.

"Hey, the guy was insulting us, and I'm not taking any shit that comes out of that guys mouth. Plus, I had a weird feeling around them, like not to let my guard down." Kaoru said, shrugging.

"You felt that, too?" I asked.

"Yeah, you did too?" Kaoru asked. I nodded.

"Huh, what about you Momoko?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I felt uneasy about them, too. We should be wary about them. And that's too bad considering they were kind of cute." Momoko said sadly.

"Yeah! I know you kind of like Taro but I think Ren is cuter! He has that whole mysterious thing going on." I babbled.

"I do not like Taro, at least anymore." Momoko defended, crossing her arms. "Sure, he's cute but he's a jerk. Oh to hell with that! He's cute right? I mean his eyes!" She gushed. I smiled and nodded. Kaoru looked at us and shook her head.

Taro's POV

So I'm cute now? I was smirking when I heard this. When I was done, Momoko wouldn't know what hit her, or should I say Blossom. I mean I know that Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru are the Powerpuff Girls, they look exactly the same! I'm shocked how the rest of New Townsville hasn't made the damn connection yet. I also knew that they couldn't transform whenever they wanted and that their belts are under those black belts.

Let's just say our boss, who is not Mojo or Him, had some people doing a little spying. SO we pretty much knew all there is there to the beloved Powerpuff Girls. My plan would be easier if I didn't have mobs of girls following me wherever I go, even to the damn bathroom! I had to pull the line there though and had Sho and Ren act as my bodyguards then, though then they would be attacked by adoring fan girls, too.

I have to hand it to those girls, they are very persistent. Now back to Momoko, I hadn't seen her in three years and the last time I saw her I was eight and she was thirteen. I'm so glad my boss made that invention that made us older. Now we were one year older than those brats. But I couldn't help think that Momoko did look really pretty. She had on a pink halter top like top (AN: Remember he's a guy, a Rowdyruff more or less, I highly doubt he'll know much about fashion), some grey shorts that stpped mid thigh, some strappy flip flops, and pink jewelry. Kaoru and Miyako didn't look that bad, either, but I personally I think Momoko looked the best.

But I couldn't her distract me from my mission even though she is my mission. Oh well, now I'm waiting for Sho and Ren to come back from vandalizing the brat's lockers. I still hurt from that rock Kaoru threw at me. She has a good arm. I can't let that go without getting some revenge.

"Yo Taro, the job is done. The girls will be shocked when they see their lockers." Sho said, coming up to me, grinning like idiot. I wonder he said on their lockers.

"Good job, what did you write on their lockers?" I asked.

"On Kaoru's locker I wrote, 'Princess' Locker. Do Not Disturb, I'm beautifying myself.' And on Momoko's locker I wrote, 'Stupid lamo know it all stuck up witch.' And on Miyako's locker I wrote, 'Crybaby, don't mess with me or I'll tell on you.' And Seki broke into their lockers and crushed their lunches, tore up their homework, broke their mirrors and make-up, and broke their locks." Sho said proudly. Oh those girls would be pissed.

"Sho, those girls are going to be so pissed they might throw a hissy fit!" I said laughing. Ren came up to us and handed us the spray cans and hammers.

"Come on guys, the bell is going to ring, let's go see the brat's faces." I said, smiling wickedly.

Kaoru's POV

The bell rang and we got up and headed to our lockers. I practically ran to my locker to get away from my crazy friends. I sped down the halls and when I got to Miyako and my lockers, my jaw dropped. Our lockers were completely vandalized. My locker's lock was broken and the door was bent and someone had painted stuff about being a princess. I growled and opened the remains of my locker. The locker door came off when I did open it. I gasped when I saw what happened inside. Everything was torn, crushed and broken.

Miyako came up and when she saw my locker she gasped. Then she saw her locker.

"Oh my god, who did this! My locker! It's ruined!" She cried, she opened her locker and her's looked exactly like mine.

"I bet I know who did this, those bastards; Taro, Sho and Ren." I growled, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists.

"Oh my god, you're right! Why did you have to throw the rock at Taro? Oh my god, Momoko!" She said looking at me with wide eyes. I shoved my locker door into my locker, so it covered my stuff and I ran to Momoko's locker. Hers was exactly like ours.

"Kaoru, why did you have to throw that rock?" Momoko said, when she saw me coming.

"I was proving a point!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air, "Come on, meet me at the place." She nodded and ran towards the direction of the science room, while being discreet.

Sho's POV

"Come on, meet me at the place." Kaoru said. Momoko nodded and went back to examining her locker. So they had a secret meeting place? I smiled and followed Kaoru. The girl was weaving her way through the crowd and I kept losing her. She stopped suddenly and I crashed into her, sending us both tumbling into the ground.

"Ooph! What the hell is your problem? DO you usually stalk girls that who you sabotage?" Kaoru growled. She was right under me and I finally got a good look at her. Her hair was still spiky and her eyes were a brighter green. She looked cute, dare I say it?

"Hello? You there? Or are you too busy checking out the princess?" She spat, and I mean literally spat, I got some spit on my eye.

"Nice, you got spit on my eye. And yes I do stalk girls that I sabotage." I said, wiping her spit off my cornea. She growled and pushed me off of her. Damn, she was strong.

She picked me up by my collar and growled, "Stay away from my friends and me, if you want to live. You saw what I did to your friend? I'm not afraid to do that to anyone of you, except the next time it will hurt more." With that she let go of my collar and I fell down.

I growled and got up and grabbed her by her collar,"Listen to me girly, you don't scare me, now watch your back because, and you just made a bad enemy out of me." I said with as much ferocity as I could. She flinched slightly, but regained her composure.

"Let me go." She snarled. I let her go and she huffed and stomped away. I chuckled and followed her again. Next thing I knew there was a shredded binder in my face.

"What the hell!" I said, holding my nose.

"That's what you get for following me." Kaoru called before disappearing for good. I swore and got up, throwing the useless binder in the trash. I growled and muttered to myself, "Stupid girl, always messing up everything."

I met up with Taro and Ren and they looked at me expectantly.

"She got away, though the looks on their faces was priceless." I grumbled.

"What are you talking about? You were following her?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, Kaoru told Momoko to meet her at the place and I tried to follow her, but she caught me, spit at me, threatened me and threw her shredded binder at my face." I mumbled. Taro and Ren started laughing their asses off, "Shut up."

They just continued laughing.

Kaoru's POV

I can't believe he tried to follow me. And he didn't even get off of me when we fell! I did get a good look at his face though. He had a stubble of a beard, piercing green eyes, and he was ripped. His hair was also spiky like mine, but just put to one side and with a small ponytail. He looked pretty dashing if I do say so myself, too bad he's a complete asshole. He also looked familiar, like that guy from before… what was his name? Butt, Bit, Boot, Batch, _Butch._

Butch from the Rowdyruff Boys.

I ducked into the science room and nodded at Ms. Kiyoshi and held up three fingers. It was our secret code meaning I was going in the secret room. She nodded and I slipped to the back of the room. I went to the second to last deck on the right side and tapped on the wall five times. A door opened and I slipped in. The door closed behind me and a light turned on. I followed the furnished pathway and entered a small room that held three white plush couches and a small fridge.

I opened the fridge and got out a Sprite and plopped down on one of the couches. I opened the Sprite and waited for Miyako and Momoko to come. Miyako came in a few seconds later and took out a coke and sat down next to me. Momoko came in and grabbed a water bottle and sat on the couch across from us.

"So, looks like we got some new trouble makers on our hands." Momoko said. Miyako and I grumbled in response.

"Come on guys we can't let them dampen our mood. We can't let them think we are affected by their stupid pranks." Momoko encouraged us.

"Well, this was a pretty permanent prank they pulled." I mumbled. Momoko glared at me.

"Yeah so what? I say we just let it go." Momoko said.

"You're just saying that 'cause you got your eye on Taro." I shot back, I was pretty pissed off.

"I do not! He's an asshole, sure he's cute but he's got the personality of a demon." She defended.

"Whatever." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"What's your problem? Usually you would be out to get revenge, now you're just sitting there sulking." Miyako asked.

"I just need time to think, I'm skipping next period. Cover for me, please." I said, before climbing up the secret stairs to the roof. I didn't bother waiting for their reply. If they didn't cover for me, I didn't care. I needed to think.

I got to the roof and hid behind the door to the roof and transformed. I glared at the skirt before taking off.

Who are these creeps and why do they show up now out of the blue? And they obviously want something from us, but what? And why did Sho remind me of Butch? It couldn't be Butch. Butch was five years younger than me and this guy was at least a year older than me. And why was he following me? What did he want from me? I growled and landed at the local gym. I ran and hid behind a tree and un-transformed. Oh yeah another thing, we can transform whenever we want now.

I came out from the tree and entered the gym.

Momoko's POV

Miyako and I sat there stunned from Kaoru's behavior.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. But doesn't Ren remind you of that annoying kid, Boomer, was that his name?" Miyako asked. So they seemed familiar to her, too.

"I don't know about Ren, but Taro looked like Brick to me." I said, "If you think Ren looks like Boomer and I think Taro looks like Brick, do you think that they might be the Rowdyruff Boys?" I asked.

"I don't know. But what about Butch? I saw Kaoru run into Sho earlier; do you think she knows anything?" Miyako said, worried.

"Kaoru ran into Sho? Maybe that's why she's so flustered; he probably said some stuff to her. I think they might be the Rowdyruffs though. Now that I think about it, Ren does look like Boomer and Sho looks like Butch. But it can't be them. They were eight last time we saw them and these guys are like, seventeen and we saw the Rowdyruffs three years ago, so they would be eleven now." I explained.

"Yeah that's true, but if somehow they managed to look older, that would explain why they still act like they're eleven." Miyako said. I laughed.

"That is so true. But should we go after Kaoru?" I asked.

"Nah, give her some time to cool off." Miyako said. I nodded and we left for class.

**There we have it! Hope you liked it! I told you this one would be longer! Hehe, the Powerpuffs are beginning to suspect things! RnR? Flames will be used to make pineapples, don't ask how, just go with it!**


	3. Chapter 3 Flipping Out

**Hey, sorry for the wait! I just got caught up in my newer stories and when I thought of writing the next chapter for this I thought, 'Nah, this story is crap.' Because I didn't remember most of it and the parts that I did remember weren't that good. But I re-read it today and I was like, 'Hm, this is actually not that bad. It's better than my other stories.' So now here I am writng the next chapter!**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Brick: Then we are leaving!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer first!**

**Brick: That's it? Okay, Sorry I Just Did doesn't own anything!**

**Me: Okay you can go! –waves hand dismissively-**

**Brick: See you crazy!**

Kaoru's POV

I walked up to the counter and flashed my membership card to the attendant. She nodded and waved me off. I sauntered over to the locker room and walked over to my locker. I put in the combination and pulled out my clothes. I quickly walked into a stall and changed into my work-out clothes.

I emerged out of the stall in a lime green tee shirt that said in big black rhinestones, 'Don't Worry My Dog Won't Bite… But I Might.' And black running shorts. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and walked out of the changing room and over to the boxing room.

I threw on some gloves and began to punch the living daylights out of a punching bag. I ranted internally as I punched the shit out of the bag.

Why the hell was Sho following me? What did he want from me, other than revenge for throwing a rock at his jerk friend? And who the hell does he think he is? Sabotaging my locker, ruining every single thing I owned (that was at school at least), stalking me and then threatening me? I should show him a thing or two, but Momoko said that we should stay out of trouble and not cause too much attention to be directed in our direction, they might start to see similarities between us and the PPGZ.

And why the hell did Sho remind of Butch? And why did I think he was kind of cute? I growled and punched the bag even harder.

I kept ranting on and on for a few minutes then I stopped punching the bag and took off the gloves and went to the treadmill.

I worked out for about thirty more minutes before I had to head back to school. I quickly changed back and ran outside. I didn't feel like flying back, so I ran all the way back. Running was always my escape.

I felt like I was running away from all my problems, leaving them in the dust. I didn't want to deal with them, just let them be to slowly wither away in the parching sun. Of course, the track I would be 'running' would have to be a circle so I would always come back to my problems.

They would be hurdles I have to jump. They would knock me down but I would get up and keep on running, trying to get to the finish and find what my purpose in life was.

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into something really hard. I stumbled and fell down on my ass. I looked up and saw I was already at school and the asshole I had bumped into was the person I least wanted to see right now, Sho.

"Geez, I know I'm amazing and all, but there's no need to run into my arms." He mused, smirking at me.

I scoffed, "Even in your dreams that won't happen." I said, rubbing my head.

"Yeah, but in your dreams it does." He said smirking. I glared at him and got up.

"I suggest you see a counselor for your mental issues, because there is _no_way in _hell_ that would ever appear in my dreams." I sneered as I walked away from the bastard.

"You know it's true." He called after me; I just flipped him the bird and kept on walking away.

I entered the building, grabbed my damaged stuff from my damaged locker and went to my next class. I was walking to my next class when I heard a feminine scream. I froze when I recognized that scream to belong to Miyako.

I slammed my locker shut, which then promptly fell down, not even bothering to slap the lock on, because the door was already on the ground, and ran to the general direction of the scream. I skidded across the hall and as I looked around, my blood began to boil.

Ren stood in front of Miyako, who was in tears, with a quarter of her right pigtail in his hands and a pair of scissors in the other. That little devil tried to cut her hair off! I think Miyako found out before he could get farther.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed at the soon to be dead boy.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought Miyako needed a haircut so I thought I might as well help her." Ren said, grinning like a maniac. I curled my fingers into a fist and growled.

"You _motherflipping __bastard!__"_ I screeched and lunged to attack him. I was about to punch him when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Miyako's teary face shaking her head no. I sighed and turned back to the bastard.

"Be happy she was there, or I swear I would have you in a coma for the rest of your miserable life." I spat at him. He just grinned and I stalked off, Miyako not too far behind.

I led her to the bathroom and I checked her hair. I bit my lip, I wasn't good at this hair stuff, and Momoko on the other hand was. I really wish Momoko was here.

"I-I can't b-believe he t-tried to cut my hair! He's so mean!" Miyako sobbed. I patted her back, awkwardly.

"Don't worry, that bastard will get what he deserves sooner or later." I told her trying to comfort her.

Miyako was about to reply when Momoko burst through the door, "Guys I heard what Ren did, how are you Miyako?" Momoko said, rushing to Miyako's side. She gasped when she saw Miyako's hair.

"That jerk! How could he? Oh I so wish I could transform and help Kaoru-chan beat him up, because I know that's what she's itching to do." Momoko said, fingering a piece of Miyako's golden hair in her fingers.

I raised my hands in surrender, "Guilty as charged. Momoko can you do anything about her hair?" I asked. I knew Miyako really loved her hair.

"Hm, I don't know… I know! We could give you layers!" She exclaimed excitedly. Miyako seemed to perk up and nod excitedly.

"I've always wanted layers!" She said, clapping her hands quietly.

I just looked at them. I'm sorry but I don't spend my time reading magazines and getting my hair done, I have no idea how to do layers, hell it's a miracle that I even know what they are!

"Um guys, how are we going to give Miyako layers?" I asked uncertainly.

Momoko just said, "I'll give them to her, duh. My aunt was a hairdresser so she taught me some stuff when she came to visit a few summers ago." Well if Momoko is sure of what she's doing its fine with me but then again its Momoko so you can never be sure. . .

"Are you sure you know what you're going to be doing, Momoko?" I asked hesitantly.

She just giggled and smiled, "Kaoru, I assure you this time I know what I'm doing. I've practiced on my little sister's dolls and she loves their hair now!" She exclaimed. I sighed in defeat and let her do it.

After talking about the specifics for Miyako's hair (I had no say in this) Momoko grabbed the pair of scissors Ren used and set to work. I talked to Miyako and kept her busy while Momoko sniped away at her hair.

"So Miyako how's Takaaki-kum?" I asked, fiddling with my thumbs. She had been worried about Takaaki-kun's health lately; she said it seemed to be regressing day by day.

"Oh Kaoru, it's wonderful! The doctor said that Takaaki-kun's health is increasing and soon he might be able to leave his room for more than an hour! He told me that when he's allowed to do that he'll take me to his favorite spot in town, but we will have to be back in two hours because that's when he's supposed to back." Miyako babbled. She then proceeded to gush on and on about how excited she was.

I personally got bored after 'doctor' but you don't need to tell Miyako that. I just blankly listened and agreed and nodded at the appropriate times.

"Okay Miyako, I'm done!" Momoko said happily. She set the scissors down and stood in front of Miyako.

"Oh goody! Can I see how I look, Momoko?" Miyako asked, trying to peek behind Momoko at the mirror. Momoko studied her for a bit and then smiled. She moved aside and let Miyako look at her new hairdo.

I think it looked fine on her, her hair before reached right under her scapula I think, the pointy bones that slightly point out of your back if you're really thin, and now in the back it reached a few inches under her neckline and then a lower layer reached her pointy bone. The front was shortened to be a few centimeters onto her shoulder.

Miyako squealed, "Oh Momoko I love it! Thank you very much!" She said, hugging Momoko.

"You're welcome Miyako. Now let's go show those boys you're new hairstyle." Momoko said a slight evil glint in her eye. Oh dear god, we're in trouble now . . . Miyako smiled and Momoko headed out the door, Miyako following her. I shook my head and followed them.

"Those two are something." I muttered to myself. I walked behind them at a leisurely, not really caring I mean it's not like I had class or anything. There was sarcasm in that sentence for those who are dull and stupid. Eh, I probably wouldn't have gone anyway, today we were doing work from the textbook which I could easily make-up and I wasn't in the mood. With all that had been happening today, I just wanted to go home and scream into my pillow.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I crashed into a locker. I fell to the ground and my head hurt really badly. I looked up and saw that I didn't bump into a locker; I bumped into a brick wall. What the hell? Who the flip puts a brick wall in the middle of a school hall way!

It could've been Taro because if our suspicions are right then he's Brick, but then again who else in their right minds would put a freaking brick wall in the middle of a freaking hallway? And who else could manage to lift and or build a freaking brick wall in the middle of a hall!

I grumbled and got up to my feet, using the uneven surface of the brick wall to help me stand. As soon as I stood up, a bucket of bright pink paint came crashing down on me. I gasped in shock and them quickly shut my mouth to stop the paint from going in and clenched my eyes shut. I didn't have to open them to know who did it.

"Sho. Why. Am. I. Covered. In. Pink. Paint?" I asked deadly calm. I heard his bellowing laughter and two others and knew that his brothers were with him. I wiped the paint off my eyes and opened them, letting them see the rage.

"I said, _why __the __hell __am __I __covered __in __freaking __pink __paint! __Answer __me __before __I __rip __your __balls __out __and __feed __them __to __the __dogs!__"_ I shouted at them. They just kept laughing as they walked away. I steadied my breath as I counted to ten.

_Think __happy __thoughts, __calm __thoughts. __Don__'__t __think __about __driving __a __stake __through __their __stomachs, __ripping __their __intestines __out __and __then __squeezing __the __life __out __of __them. R__emember __happy __thoughts, _I thought.

Once I calmed down I started to think about my little predicament. I mean I couldn't go around wearing these clothes all day, they're sticky and pink. The paint managed to cover my whole shirt and half of my pants and somehow got down to my shoes and drenched them in pink. I growled when I realized that I would have to wear the spare set of clothes I had, which Miyako had chosen for me just in case something happened. I had protested of course saying I wouldn't need an extra pair but she insisted saying with that something was bound to go wrong. How right she was.

I stalked over to my ruined locker and prayed those bastards hadn't touched my spare clothes. Luckily they missed them and they were lying in the bag perfectly untouched. I grabbed the bag and headed to the locker room and quickly stripped out of my old clothes.

I turned on one of the showers and quickly washed the paint off of me. I put on the green tank top, grey flutter tee thing (I think that's what Momoko called it), ripped blue skinny jeans and my white multi-colored DC shoes. I washed my face one more time, threw on my 'Bad' ring and nerdy glasses ring with my rib cage necklace and quickly brushed my hair with the brush Miyako had stuffed in the bag.

I walked out and went to go find my so-called friends.

Momoko POV

I was giddy as Miyako and I searched around for the boys. I looked back to tell Kaoru to hurry up but when I turned around she wasn't there.

"Hey Miyako-chan, do you know where Kaoru went?" I asked, looking around for my short-tempered friend. I hope she didn't set out to do something stupid and cause us more trouble.

Miyako stopped and started to look around, too, "No Momoko-chan I don't see her, maybe she went to the gym to blow off some steam." Miyako suggested. I thought about it. That could be true. Kaoru does like to blow off steam by beating the punching bags there senseless.

I shrugged and we continued walking.

"Where could those boys be?" I wondered out loud.

"The school's not that big, we should've found them by now." Miyako added on. I nodded in agreement.

"Looking for us, hags?" A snide voice said from behind us. We turned around so fast I think I heard our necks crack. Now standing in front of us were those three trouble-makers, looking unusually smug.

I quickly covered my surprise with a smirk, "Yeah we were, thanks to you, Miyako now has an awesome new hair-do, so we just wanted to thank you for that." I said proudly. I saw the boys barely even glance at Miyako; their eyes were trained on me.

"Well then, I guess we should just fix that, shouldn't we boys?" Taro said with an evil smirk on his face. His brothers nodded in agreement and before I could even register it in my head they pulled out some balloons and shot them at us. Suddenly there a foul smell all around us. I coughed and tried to cover my mouth and nose. What was that in the balloons? I heard Miyako coughing, too.

"Now you even smell like hags, enjoy our stink bombs!" Ren called as they walked away from us. The weird gas finally subsided and I could breathe again. I looked up and saw Miyako crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Momoko-chan now we smell bad! We can't go around like this!" She said sadly. I nodded, but what could we do? It's not like we had extra clothes or something, oh wait we did . . .

"Miyako-chan don't worry, we have extra clothes remember!" I exclaimed happily. Miyako eyes lit up as she realized I was right and we ran to our damaged lockers. I prayed that our clothes were fine and luckily they were. We quickly grabbed then and ran to the locker ignoring the looks we were receiving from our classmates. Some would crinkle their noses and stick their tongues out at us, some would cal us names and some would laugh at us because we smelled.

We finally reached and ran into Kaoru who was exiting the locker in the extra clothes we gave her in case of an emergency. I wonder what happened to her.

"Kaoru-chan, why are you wearing your extra clothes?" Miyako asked, beating me to it.

"Those damn boys somehow managed to cover me in pink paint." She said venomously, "What's that smell?" She asked, covering her nose.

I raised our hands, "Us, those stupid boys threw a stink bomb at us, we were about to go change but then we saw you." I explained.

Kaoru nodded in understanding, "They got to you, too?" She asked and we nodded, "Those damn boys need to be taught a lesson." She growled.

"Kaoru-chan no, we don't need to get any more damaged things and dirty clothes. We should just give it a rest and ignore them." I said sighing. It was true we did not need any more trouble today.

Kaoru sighed, "You're right; it's just that they're so aggravating! They make me just want to punch them so hard!" She vented. Miyako and I giggled.

"That so you, Kaoru-chan." Miyako said, giggling.

"Yeah yeah, now go change, you two do stink really badly." She said ushering us into the locker room. We nodded and set straight to work. We showered and sprayed some deodorant and a little perfume on to cover the remaining smell.

I changed into an off the shoulders white shirt with some flowers on it, dark blues skinny jeans, brown wedges, an owl pendant necklace, a red rose ring and light pink earrings.

Miyako stepped out wearing a blue crop top with a lace heart on it, a black tank top underneath, white skinny jeans, black flats, a heart necklace, dangling earrings and a 'LOVE' ring. We both washed our faces once more and then set out to dry our hair.

Miyako left her hair down and I braided my hair.

"Momoko-chan, look what I found in the bags!" Miyako exclaimed. I looked over to her and found some feather extensions in her hands. There was a brown one, a blue one and a yellow one.

"Oh, those are cute, give me one." I said. She handed me the brown one and took the blue one for herself. We put them in our hair and they looked really cute.

"We should make Kaoru-chan wear the yellow one!" I told Miyako who nodded in agreement. We quickly finished getting ready and ran outside where Kaoru was waiting.

"Kaoru-chan you have to put this on for us, please please please! It would look really cute on you! Please wear it!" Miyako and I begged her. She looked at us surprised and then she narrowed her eyes at us. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and looked as if she was reconsidering. Miyako and I waited in silence for Kaoru to decide.

"Fine, it's the least I can do after getting our lockers pulverized." She finally said. We squealed and put the extension in her hair.

Then I looked at the clock and my eyes widened, "Girls, it's almost fifth period! We missed three periods!" I gasped, completely shocked. Kaoru and Miyako quickly turned to look at the clock.

"Shit! The principal is going to kill us!" Kaoru exclaimed, running her hand through her hair.

"Oh my god, if grandmother finds out, she will be really mad at me!" Miyako said worriedly.

Just then I felt my belt ringing underneath its cover. I got an idea.

"Girls, how about we go fight this monster, one of us gets hurt and then say we were out because one of us got hurt and we were with her in the nurse's office!" I said. Kaoru and Miyako quickly agreed.

"It's not like we have any other choice, now come on we have some monster butt to kick!" Kaoru exclaimed and we quickly transformed.

"_Hyper Blossom!"_

"_Rolling Bubbles!"_

"_Powered Buttercup!"_

We rushed out of the building and flew to the town, leaving a streak of pink, light blue and lime green trailing behind us.

What we saw made us stop in our tracks.

**Okay so how about it? (Cliffie!)Was it bad, good, made you want to throw something? I know I'm hungry right now.**

**Conscience: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Conscience: RnR?**

**Oh wait! I forgot! The outfits are on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4 Flames of Confusion

**Hi peoples! So sorry but I've been swamped lately . . . Wait everyone says that . . . But it's true! Go kill my teachers instead of me!**

**Conscience: You do realize you just gave them permission to commit murder right?**

**Me: So my teachers are failing me!**

**Conscience: But that doesn't give you the right to murder them!**

**Me: Well too bad! I own nothing!**

**Conscience: Except me sadly . . .**

**Me: The feeling's mutual . . .**

Momoko/Blossom POV

The flames spread out wide, covering a good majority of the city. But strangely enough the flames didn't form a giant blob; there were patches of perfectly untouched landscapes and pedestrians, as if it was in a pattern.

"What the hell?" Buttercup (Remember we transformed) muttered. Bubbles floated with her hand over her mouth, eyes wide open.

"Oh my god," Bubbles said shocked. I looked onto the burning landscape with wide eyes. What was going on? How could someone create such a large fire? Then I noticed the flames formed circles and different shapes. I narrowed my eyes and flew up higher. I was close to the clouds when I stopped and looked down at the flames.

I was right; there was a pattern, but not any regular pattern, letters.

The flames spelled out, '_The Boys Are Back In Town'_

oO0Oo

_The Next Day_

'_Beep Beep Beep'_

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. I heard a crack and sleepily raised my head and looked at my clock. There was now a good sized crack in the middle of the screen. Oops.

I dragged myself out of bed and got ready. I put on a fitted pink tee shirt, navy blue floral skirt, owl earrings and necklace, white beaded flats, a circle bracelet and the bracelet my grandmother gave me that had a heart on it. After brushing my hair and putting a pink rose clip in it and putting light touches of pink lip gloss, mascara and eye liner and hummed and went downstairs.

"Hi Kioku-sama!" I greeted warmly. The elderly lady turned towards me and smiled warmly.

"Morning Momoko-kun, please sit and eat breakfast before you go to school." She said gesturing to my empty seat. I gladly took it and watched as she bustled around gathering everything for my meal.

"Kioku-sama, how did your husband die?" I asked after a while. She loved her husband very much and loved to talk about him but he died and I was curious as to how he died. Kioku stopped working and a sad look lingered in her eyes. I suddenly regretted asking the question.

"Seki-san was a kind person," She started, "He didn't like to fight. But he was called out to the military when the war started and he was killed in a shooting. I miss him dearly. They told me he died a hero but I knew he died a hypocrite. He always said how people should never fight but there he was fighting with people. I miss him dearly." Kioku said sadly. I got up and gave her a hug, she gladly returned it.

"I'm sorry, Kioku-sama" I said comfortingly. She nodded and pulled away.

She wiped away a few tears and handed me a paper bag, "Here Momoko-kun, here is your lunch. Have a nice day at school." Kioku asked.

I nodded, "Of course Kioku-sama." I said and I took my lunch, my school bag and left the house. I hummed silently as I walked towards the café. My mind wandered back to the fire yesterday and I stopped humming.

I figured out that the message might mean that the Rowdyruff Boys are back, but how, and why? There were a lot of questions going on in my mind. And if I'm right does that mean Taro, Sho and Red are the Rowdyruff's?

This is all so confusing!

I reached the café and saw Miyako sitting at a table and sipping some coffee. She wore a ruffled tunic with a blue belt, white shorts, blue bow wedges, a heart necklace, dangling earrings and a black bracelet. She had one blue bow holding her hair into a braid, similar to mine yesterday, and some light lip gloss, mascara and eye shadow.

"Morning Miyako!" I said happily. Miyako whipped her head towards me and got up to give me a hug,

"Morning Momoko, have you seen Kaoru, I hope she's not late again." She said worried.

I giggled, "Knowing Kaoru she probably is. Come on let's wait for her." I said, sitting down in the chair next to Miyako's. She agreed and sat down, too. I ordered a small coffee and we began to talk about random things.

Then we reached the topic of yesterday.

"Momoko, yesterday was terrible, first those boys pranked us and then the fire, I hope nothing like that happens again." Miyako said worried.

"Me too Miyako, and if what I heard about those boys is right they probably won't even be in school today." I assured her, but she didn't seem convinced.

"Whatever you say Momoko, and the fire, do you think it means that the Rowdyruff Boys are back?" She asked frightened.

"I don't know Miyako but it could be." I told honestly. I didn't want to lie to her.

She nodded, "Okay I just wanted to know that I wasn't the only one who thought that. Now where is Kaoru?" She asked. We had been waiting for fifteen minutes already and at this point if we leave now we'll still be ten minutes late to school.

"I don't know Miyako," I said and then I heard a low engine roar in the distance, "Do you hear that?" I asked Miyako. She listened intently for some time.

"Yes I do what could it be? It's too early for any cars to be on the street." She wondered out loud.

Just then three motorcycles pulled up the café and we groaned. Looks like the boys would be in school today.

"What do you want Taro?" I groaned, hoping he would just go away.

"What else do I want, to make your life a living hell?" He stated smirking.

"Hey, where's Princess?" Sho asked a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You tell me." I snapped at him. He just glared at me.

"Back off priss." He growled. I 'humphed' and glared at Sho.

"Um hey guys you know you're going to be late for school?"Miyako said nervously.

Ren just laughed, obviously humored, "Look the crybaby thinks we actually care about that fucked up place." He sneered. Miyako just grimaced and turned her head away.

Now at this point I was obviously annoyed, it was morning I didn't finish my morning coffee yet and Kaoru wasn't here! This was not going well for me.

So I did the only rational thing to do in this situation . . . I sweat-dropped.

"What are we annoying you?" Taro asked feigning offence.

"Yes you are now, go away." I shot at him.

He just laughed and said, "Okay, come on boys let's go, they're no fun anymore." He called to his brothers they just looked at him confused and then a look of understanding dawned on their faces and a malicious smirk was plastered on their faces shortly. Oh dear god . . .

They just nodded and drove after their brother. They're up to something.

"Must they annoy us so early in the morning?" Miyako asked frustrated. I sighed, I agreed with her but I was also confused. Why are they taking such sudden interest in us all of a sudden?

"I don't know Miyako, I just don't know," I said and then my nose picked up a sweet aroma drifting from the café, "Oh my god, they're baking their famous chocolate chip cookies!" I exclaimed happily, running into the store. I could almost _hear_ Miyako shaking her head.

I bought some of their cookies and went outside where I found Miyako and Kaoru, who finally decided to arrive.

"Kaoru, where were you?" I asked, munching on my cookies.

"Hey it's not my fault they decided to start this hell-hole so early." She said defensively. I translated that into she overslept.

"Well come on guys, we are already really late for school, we missed half of first period!" Miyako said. Kaoru and I nodded and we set off for school.

oO0Oo

"Would you three care to explain why you're so late?" The teacher asked giving us the evil eye. Kaoru and I (Miyako had Math this period) shrunk back a little and gulped, I'm sorry but this teacher is scary business.

"We overslept and then we got lost." Kaoru said a bit nervously. See? She even made _Kaoru _nervous for crying out loud and Kaoru is never scared of a teacher! Never!

"Tch, detentions for two weeks all three of you." He ordered, sternly. Kaoru's face reddened with anger. I realized she was about to snap back but I covered her mouth before she could get us into more trouble. The teacher raised an eyebrow at us but I just smiled innocently and dragged her to our seats.

"Hush Kaoru, we don't want to get into anymore trouble!" I whispered harshly. She just glared at me but shut up. We sat through the class, bored as hell but managed to stay alive until the bell. But during the class I did some thinking.

The message in fire must mean the Rowdyruff Boys are back, but how did they create such a controlled fire? Unless, they acquired powers like us that would be nearly impossible, and if they did, do their powers counteract ours? Are they stronger now? And does that mean that Taro, Sho and Ren and the Rowdyruff Boys? Because they sure do look a lot like them except older.

My train of thoughts was interrupted as a note flew onto my desk. I opened it and read the contents.

'_What'cha thinking about?' _It read, in Kaoru's chicken scrawl that she calls writing.

'_Everything.' _I replied, and shot it back at her. It hit her head and I stifled my giggles as she sent me death glares.

She read my note, replied and sent it back. You know how it works.

'_Care to elaborate?' _She had written.

'_Nothing I'm going to write on paper.'_

'_Like?'_

'_Really Kaoru?'_

'_What! I'm freaking bored!'_

'_So you choose to annoy me?'_

'_Yes!'_

I got a mischievous glint in my eyes.

'_Okay, if you must know, there's this guy I know . . . He's really cute and sensitive! I think I might be in love! Oh Kaoru, he's simply amazing! He has brown eyes, the softest fluffiest blond hair, the most luscious lips and a godly body! I heard he has a friend who's just as amazing as he is! Maybe I could set you up!' _I wrote down, creating an imaginary guy.

I laughed as her expression contorted into one of horror as she read the note.

'_Note to Self: Never annoy Momoko, she will scare you.'_

'_Damn right I will'_

I sent the note her way and when she looked over at me with an amused expression, I stuck my tongue out at her. She shook her head and threw the note away.

The bell rang, ending that godforsaken class.

Kaoru and I met up outside of the class and I smiled, "Have you learned your lesson?" I asked teasingly, nudging her.

"Yeah yeah, if you're bored never annoy Momoko." She repeated.

I smiled triumphantly, "Good, the grasshopper has learned." I said, giving her a cheeky smile.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes playfully at me, "Momoko, you better wipe that smile of your face before I do." I let out a small 'eep' before running off tour lockers, Kaoru chasing after me, laughing.

We stopped at our lockers panting for breath, "Damn, I've never had this much fun, since those damn boys started annoying the hell out of us." Kaoru said, waiting for me to get my stuff.

"Oh my god, don't even get me started on boys. Do you know how long I spent last night thinking over that fire yesterday?" I said, pulling out my pink binder.

"I'm guessing a lot?" Kaoru said simply.

"Har har," I said sardonically, "But that's not my point-"

At this point I was interrupted by Kaoru muttering, "It never is."

I shot her a glare and continued, "My point is: what did it mean? I hope it doesn't mean what we've all been thinking. If it does, then, like you would say, we are screwed."

Kaoru scoffed, "We took out those annoying boys so easily. How much stronger could they have gotten? Plus they're still like, five years younger than us."

I looked skeptical, "I don't know Kaoru, if it's them, they sure have gotten stronger. How could they have created such a contained fire?" I explained.

Kaoru seemed to contemplate this, "I guess I hadn't thought of that, but it doesn't really matter, we could still take them out easily!" She said.

I shook my head, "Kaoru, you're so confident sometimes. I wait to see the day it comes back and bites you in the ass." I said smiling as she gave me the bird.

I laughed and we headed to our next class.

oO0Oo

_Anonymous POV_

_This is going so well, I'm so happy with the results. Phase one has been put into action, the boys are coming into contact with the girls._

_They already know most to know about those girls, know they need to know their personalities. Though how am I supposed to do that? They have come off to the girls as jackasses, which is good, but how are they to know their personalities if the girls won't come anywhere near the boys willingly?_

_I haven't though this plan through . . ._

_I must think some more, I'll get some coffee._

I got off my comfy brown chair and walked over to the kitchen, my mind a state or turmoil. My thoughts, starting off as happy now, they were a mess.

I obviously hadn't thought this through.

The plan has gone well so far, but to make my goal possible Phase One would have to have been performed differently.

Crap.

I can't just go and tell those boys to be their friends. The boys would never agree to that and the girls would never comply. This is going to be harder than I thought.

I finished making my coffee and went to my chair. I sat down and restarted my thinking.

_Okay I have my coffee now I can think. If only I had cake, but those darn boys ate the cake. I hope they are happy now. I have no cake to eat and now I can't further our plan! See if they hadn't been so greedy I would have my cake and we would have a plan and we would be happy!_

_But nevertheless, I will think of a plan, I must, cake or no cake._

_Well since I need those girls to befriend the boys, I need them to spend some time together. I could pull some strings and have them put together in school for something but what? They are not in the same grade; I made the boys older than them!_

_Hmm, do they have any out of school activities? That may work, but what are they? I need the boys to find out! Yes, I will have the boys find out if they participate in any extra-curricular._

_Geez, now I'm becoming like that damn repetitive monkey._

_Moving on, I need a fallback plan, if they don't participate in any extra-curricular, what am I to do? I could just kick the boys out and force them to fend for themselves and then maybe the girls will run into them and the kindness of their hearts will make them take them under their wing and take care of them! But there's no guarantee they will cross paths and that they will forgive me and follow my preceding orders._

_If only I could tell those girls to befriend the boys then my life would be a whole lot easier._

_Wait, that's a good idea, I could go undercover and tell the girls I'm the head of some huge crime fighting organization. Then after they start to work for me, I can tell them who the boys really are and to befriend them._

_That would work, but what about the boys? And that's an awful lot of work. I don't like work. Sigh, if only the boys hadn't come off as such jackasses. I know that Momoko has a slight physical attraction to Brick, Kaoru and Butch have a lot of tension between them which could play in my favor, but Miyako and Boomer haven't had much interaction with each other. I'll have to tell Boomer to interact more with her!_

I gasped as a genius thought hit me; I jumped out of my seat and ran to my white board. I quickly began to draw flow maps and other charts to help me sort this out.

_Yes that could work, that could very well work, it would be a bit difficult, but it could work . . . Yes good, very good. How could I have not thought of this earlier? The answer was so simple, not to mention overdone. But nonetheless I have a brilliant plan, ready for use._

I stepped away from my board, which was now covered with charts showing how I would play this out. If this worked out, my goal would be accomplished in no time.

I smiled to myself, satisfied with myself until I realized that when I had jumped up to run to the white board I had spilled my coffee.

Well crap.

**Okay so that was short. I was planning on making it longer, but I couldn't figure out how to continue it from there, so I decided to cut it off there. I'll start working on the new chapter soon hopefully.**

**So obviously, this story at least is out of hiatus so enjoy! Thanks for being very patient with me.**

**I want to apologize for the wait and all the author's notes! I'm so sorry! I've been super busy, the only things I've been doing lately is eat, sleep and work! But I have Spring Break right now so I may be able to write more, if I can think of anything to write.**

**It's just something about this story that every time I re-read this I want to continue it. Haha, you guys should pester me to re-read it so I would write more chapters.**

**Anyway, I'm super duper sorry for the wait and crap. What else did I want to say?**

**Huh, I can't remember. Oh well, I'll probably remember sooner or later, I'll get started on the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah! You know what I don't get? Why the story of mine with the second most amount of alerts is a freaking one shot! What's up with that! I'm obviously not going to continue it! Put one of my multi-shots on Alert! Not a one-shot! Geez people . . .**

**I hope you guys like this one, I double checked everything, it should all be in order.**

**So review guys! I love'em reviews like I love my tacos. And I love my tacos very much.**

**Oh yeah! I started a FictionPress! Go to it! The link is on the bottom of my profile page! Go! Now! RIGHT NOW! GO! My username is Deadly Civil on there. WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE! GO THERE NOW!**

**Wait first review then go!**


	5. Chapter 5 Frustrations

**Hey hey quick update! How about that? :P I'm so proud of myself! I'm working on Vy Martinez right now so don't worry! Check out my other stories too! Go now! See them! They're awesome!**

**Conscience: No they're not.**

**Me: Go suck a conch shell.**

**Conscience: You're telling yourself to suck a conch shell.**

**Me: . . . Whatever! Just do the disclaimer!**

**Conscience: The world is still alive meaning Sorry I Just Did doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Hey! -.-**

**Onwards!**

_Miyako POV_

The bell rang and I sighed in relief, I was so happy to get out Math. It's not as if I don't understand it, no I get it alright, but it's so _boring! _How could anyone stand it? I'd rather be shopping or hanging out with Momoko and Kaoru than be in that class.

I walked to my locker nonetheless, happy to be out that class, humming a song happily.

Though I wonder what that fire meant yesterday, it's been on my mind all day long. I think it means that the Rowdyruff's are back and I know Momoko and Kaoru think that as well, they don't need to say it but I'm sure they do.

But if the boys are back what will that mean for us? Are they still evil? Well considering the huge fire, I wouldn't think so, but one can hope can't they? Are the boys stronger now? How do they look? What are they planning?

And what about Sho, Ren and Taro, are they the Rowdyruff Boys? They look like them, except older, so there's a possibility that they could be them, too. But why would they spend so much time annoying us then? Wouldn't they just kill us as soon as they saw the chance?

This is so confusing.

I reached my locker and opened it. I had just only grabbed my blue blinder before my locker was slammed shut and I jumped back.

Standing in front of my locker now was Ren, wearing a proud smirk, his arms crossed, "Sup'?" He asked arrogantly.

"Could you get off my locker? I have things I need to get." I said, simply, hoping that my nervousness wasn't showing through my voice.

He looked amused, "What stuff? Didn't we destroy your shit?" He asked.

I glared at his language, "Yes, you did but we bought new stuff. We couldn't use our old stuff obviously." I replied.

His cocky face dropped, "Oh," I smiled triumphantly and when he saw the look on my face he said, "Don't get too happy, I'll still make your life hell." He snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, if you want to annoy me, could you at least do it next to my locker? I would at least like to get my stuff." I said, gesturing for him to move. I personally, didn't mind Ren that much. Yes he was annoying and cut my hair, but I had forgiven for that (It gave me an awesome new hair style) and really all guys are annoying.

Though something about him did set me off, so I would have to be really careful when talking to him.

He smirked, "Why, does this bother you?" He asked.

I sighed, "No, I just need my books."

He smirked at me, "Well I won't let you get them." He said happily.

I looked at him exasperated, "Really? How childish could you be?" I said, giving up and pushing him out of the way. He didn't expect that and stumbled a tiny bit, but just enough for me to open my locker.

He dusted himself off and glared at me, "Watch it crybaby." He warned.

I glared at him from behind my locker, "Don't call me that." I said in a cold voice.

"Why you don't like it?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes, it's mean." I explained, grabbing my pencils.

"Aww the wittle bwaby thinks its mwean!" He said in a baby tone.

I slammed my locker shut, "Shut. Up. Go away you jerk, I was wrong, you are mean." I said, storming away from him.

I heard his laughter as he followed me, "Why are you following me?" I asked bitterly.

"Because it's fun to annoy you." He said haughtily.

I turned to him and rolled my eyes, "You couldn't have thought of anything better to say?"

His grinned widened as he came up to me and pushed me up against a nearby locker, his arms caging me. Okay I did not like being this close to Ren, but at the same time I really liked it.

"I could have said: I like you." He whispered seriously, looking me in the eye, his breath tickling my neck. My breathing hitched and I looked at him with shock.

He leaned down and before I could blink his lips were a centimeter from mine, he whispered softly, "Gotcha," then he backed away from me and started laughing.

My eyes widened, "You jerk!" I shrieked as he laughed.

I stalked off; fuming and even more confused that before. Okay so first of all, that was really mean of him! Second of all, why did I like it?

xXx

_Momoko POV_

Kaoru and I walked into our next class, giggling slightly after out little chase. Miyako was already there, though she seemed a bit more subdued than usual.

"Hi Miyako!" I greeted happily and sat down in the chair next to hers.

"What's up Miyako?" Kaoru said, settling herself on the other side on Miyako.

"Oh hi girls, nothing's up. Why are you guys so happy?" She asked timidly.

Kaoru and I shared a look, what happened to Miyako? Why isn't she cheery and bubbly like she usually is?

"Miyako, what happened?" I asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Miyako looked at me and then Kaoru, studying us, "I don't know what happened myself either." She said a sad smile on her face.

"Well could you at least tell us what happened so we could go kick the person's ass?" Kaoru said, cracking her knuckles.

Miyako giggled, "Well okay but you need to promise not be mad." She said, looking us both in the eye.

"Geez Miyako what happened?" I asked concerned.

"Promise?" She asked.

Kaoru and I sighed, "We promise." We chorused.

Miyako sighed, "Well I was getting my stuff from my locker when Ren shows up and closes my locker. Then he made fun of me, but then I pushed him away and continued getting my stuff but Ren stood next to me locker and kept making of me from there.

Then I got upset and walked away but he kept following me. He shoved me into a locker and said he liked me then he leaned down like he was going to kiss me but then he started laughing because it was a big mean joke. And I might have kind of liked it a bit." Miyako explained her eyes full of sadness and confusion.

"That . . . That . . . _Bastard! _Once I get hands on him, I'm going to beat his ass into the next millennia!" Kaoru cried.

Miyako shook her head frantically, "Kaoru please don't do that for me."

"But why, the jerk obviously deserves it!" She defended.

"But I don't want someone to get hurt because of me even though he does deserve it." She explained. Kaoru pouted but complied.

"Momoko what do you think? You're aren't mad are you? I'm really sorry." She said, turning her attention to me.

I laughed, "Miyako, I'm not mad and you have nothing to be sorry about, I'm just confused why would he do that? So far they have shown nothing but hatred and spite towards us, why the sudden change of tactic?" I pondered.

Miyako shrugged, "I dunno, maybe another way to get under our skins." She suggested, "But you aren't mad that I kind of liked it?"

I smiled at her, "No of course not Miyako, you have to admit no matter how annoying those boys are, they are very cute." I said with a cheeky smile.

"Ugh gross Momoko." Kaoru said, crinkling her nose. Miyako and I just giggled.

"Yeah yeah, but what are we going to do about the jerk faces?"

I stopped giggled and became quiet, "I don't know Kaoru, but once we get to the lab, I'll think about it."

"Okay Momoko, just don't go overanalyze it and make silly mistakes." Kaoru joked.

I smiled at her and laughed, "At least I don't go charging into the situation head first." I joked.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at me and stuck out her tongue which I gladly reciprocated.

Miyako giggled, "You girls are so silly!" She said between giggles.

"Yeah yeah, that's us, Kaoru and Momoko the Clowns! Of course I'm the more amazing one." Kaoru jested.

I widened my eyes in fake offense, "Uh no way! I'm the more amazing one!" I argued.

"Nuh uh! I am!" Kaoru yelled, placing her hands on Miyako's desk and coming closer.

I copied the action and now we were nose to nose and Miyako's desk badly pretending to be mad at each, "Oh yeah, bring it on." I challenged.

Kaoru smiled, "Oh it's on." She said.

"On like Miyako's relationship with Ren?" I joked,.

Kaoru smirked, "Oh yeah." She said and we both burst into a fit.

Miyako just sat there with a reddened face, "Oh hush both of you! You're both unbearable!" She cried, burying her head in her hands.

We just giggled, well I giggled, Kaoru laughed, and I put my arms around Miyako, "Oh we love you!" I said, placing my head on her shoulder.

Miyako grumbled in her hands and Kaoru and I silently chuckled.

"Okay class everyone get seated!" The teacher said coming into the class. Kaoru and I sat back down in our seats and looked at each other, sending each other a thumbs p sign.

"I know you guys are giving each other thumbs up." Miyako whispered. I just giggled silently while Kaoru shook her head.

"Settle down everyone!" The teacher said, banging her ruler onto her desk. This ended all lingering conversations, including ours.

I nestled back into my seat and prepared myself for another lesson that I already knew.

xXx

_Anonymous POV_

After writing down and perfecting my plan, I called up those boys.

"Hello?" A deep voice said, I quickly knew Boomer had picked.

"Boomer it's me-"I started but was quickly cut off by Ren shouting to his brothers.

"Hey guy's it's M-"He shouted but _I _cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"Don't say my name in public you fool!" I snapped at him. That boy had an IQ of 143 (All of the brothers having enhanced intellects, like the girls) and yet he was still so foolish.

"Sorry." He muttered.

I scowled, "Whatever get your brothers on the phone." I ordered.

"Yes boss." He said quietly.

I smiled triumphantly and waited patiently (Or not) and then finally I heard, "Yo." Butch.

"What do you want?" Brick.

I smirked, "Nice to hear from you too."

I could practically hear Brick's scowl, "I repeat: What do you want?"

"That's no way to talk to your boss." I said, toying with his temper.

He growled, "Answer me." He ordered.

My anger flared up, "Now listen to me you insolent boy, I give the orders around here. You do not order me around. You're used to being the leader and giving the orders? Well not anymore, I'm the leader now, so suck it up and deal with it like the big boy I made you to be." I snapped at him.

Again, I could practically hear his glare, "Fine _leader. _Would you care to tell us why you called?" He said and I noticed that he was gritting his teeth through the stiffness and forced nature of his tone.

I huffed, "I have a new plan." I smiled maliciously.

xXx

_Brick POV_

I listened intently to the boss's new plan. I could not believe my ears, what the boss was insinuating we do was outrageous.

I would not let my brother stoop to such low levels; it was shameless what the boss wanted us to do. Sure, we were bad guys but we have pride and ego thank you very much.

"No way." I said after the boss was done explaining.

"And why not?" The boss snapped.

"Because it's disgusting and we'll never stoop so low!" I snapped back.

"I have to agree with Brick, Boss; I'm not doing that shit." Butch added in from his phone.

"Yeah me either, it's stupid and it will surely fail." Boomer put in as well.

I smirked, "Looks like your plan is a bust isn't it? None of us will comply with it." I said cockily.

The boss laughed mirthfully, "Aw the boys think they can do whatever they want to." The boss drawled and I tightened my grip on the phone, "Well guess what? You can't. I'm in charge here, you follow my orders whether you like it or not." The boss said maliciously.

"And what's stopping us from leaving? Oh yeah, nothing!" I argued.

"I thought you boys wanted your signature powers back, did you not?" The boss asked innocently. Ha, innocently my ass.

Butch growled on the line, "You motherfucking b-."

I cut him off, "Butch, shut up." I shouted.

I heard him grumbled and I rubbed my temples, "Fine we'll do it." I said finally.

Butch and Boomer started to protest but I quickly shut them up, "Butch, Boomer shut the hell up, we're doing this whether we like this or not. So grow some balls and deal." I snapped. They grumbled some more but didn't protest.

"So I have it we have a new plan?" The boss asked, the boss's tone filled with venom.

"Do we really have a choice?" Boomer snapped.

The boss laughed, "Nope, and with that boys, good luck and don't screw up." The boss said and hung up.

Butch and Boomer looked at me from their spots on their motorcycles that were parked next to mine.

"So what do we do now?" Boomer asked finally.

"What else? We follow the damn plan." I said through gritted teeth.

Butch narrowed his eyes, "Why did you agree to that damn thing?" He spat.

"Because we need our powers back that's why." I said.

Boomer interjected, "But that plan is the most ridiculous thing ever!" HE argued.

I slammed my hands down on the handles of my bike, "I'm still your leader no matter what the boss says and you will do as I say. I'm still in charge of you." I shouted.

Butch and Boomer glared at me while I just stared them down, "You think I want to do this either? I'd rather jump off a cliff and die again then go with this plan but we have to do it otherwise we won't get our powers back." I said, calmer now.

"Fine whatever let's just get this over with, I just wish that the powers we do have weren't restricted every time we neared the boss." He grumbled.

"True dat." Boomer said.

I sighed, "We all do, now let's just get this damn thing over with." I said, and revved up the engine to my bike. Butch and Boomer followed suit and we sped back to that hellhole.

**So that's it! Yes it's short but whatever, I couldn't continue it from there in one chapter so I ended it there. **

**So the anonymous person has a new plan! I want to hear what you think. Who is this boss? What is their intentions? What do you think their plan is? Answer in a review! I'm curious to see how you guys are interpreting this!**

**So break is almost over (Poo . . .) but at the rate I'm going I might be able to get one or two update of _something_ in so that's good. **

**Like I said last chapter go check out my FictionPress, the link is on the bottom of my profile, go see it now!**

**Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6 The Almost Kiss

**Hey guys, a relatively quick update! How about that? I'm pretty proud of myself. School has been hectic and shit has been going down so that's also why I haven't updated since Spring Break. Going back to school, kind of messed me up with all the drama and shit that it's been putting me through so it's been kind of hard but I can't give up on wiritng!**

**Disclaimer: Yo no tengo nada! I don't own anything! (I just took my Spanish Oral Proficiency today, so I'm in a Spanish mood )**

**Enjoy!**

_[Momoko]_

_The Next Day_

"Momoko, get out of bed! We're going to be late!" A frantic voice cried. I mumbled and buried my face deeper into the pillow.

"Momoko, don't make me do this." Another voice warned but I just moaned and refused to get up.

"Fine, you asked for it." The voice said. The next thing I could comprehend was that a bucket of water had been thrown on me and I was being hit with two pillows.

"_What the heck! I'm up, I'm up, I'M UP ALREADY!" _I shouted, jumping out of bed and using my arms to protect me.

"Morning Momoko!" Miyako said cheerily, throwing her pillow back onto the bed.

"What was that for?" I asked, wiping the water from eyes and squeezing it out of my hair, "And how did you get into my house?" I demanded.

"Kioku let us in," Kaoru shrugged, collapsing onto my desk chair.

I glared at them, "Well then what was the need to drench and bruise me?" I snapped, taking in my now ruined pajamas, "These were my favorite pajamas!" I complained.

"Momoko, we're going to be _late. _We already missed first period _again. _The headmaster is going to be so upset with us! We were waiting at the café but we couldn't wait any longer so we came here. Now hurry up and get ready!" Miyako explained her blue eyes big in worry.

My eyes widened, "We missed first period? Why didn't you guys tell me or wake me up earlier?" I cried, rushing to my closet and picked out random clothes.

"I dunno." Kaoru shrugged, spinning around in her chair.

I looked at the clock and swore, at this rate we would reach school by fourth period, "Girls, screw this, I'll change at school. We have no time, come on let's hurry!" I said, grabbing some random clothes and shoving them into my bag.

"Are you sure Momoko, I mean you're in your pajamas not to mention they're _wet." _Miyako asked skeptically.

I looked at her in desperation, "Miyako, I have no other choice! Headmaster was already telling me that if I'm late another day, I'll get suspended! I can't get suspended!" I cried.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Have you been late _that _much?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, at least twice a week!" I said sadly.

Miyako tilted her head to the side in confusion, "But how can that be? We're always with you." She said.

I sighed, "Yeah but after we split up in school, I always end up talking to people or staring at boys or something of that nature and I end up being to class." I explained, slinging my bag over my shoulder, "Now come on, let's go before I get suspended." I said, running out the door.

"Wait for us Momoko!" They called as I ran to school.

. . . .

"Momoko, I have to say I'm loving the new look." A deep, rough voice said from behind me as I shoved my books into my locker, Kaoru and Miyako having gone to class on my insistence. I spun around and came face to face with Taro, smirking down at my pajama-clad, wet, figure.

My face reddened in anger and I huffed, "Shut up, I had a rough morning." I said, turning back to angrily stuffing my books into my locker.

"I can see that much, I'm not an idiot." Taro sneered, leaning on the locker next to mine.

I sighed exasperated and turned to look at him, "What are you doing Taro?" I asked, fed up of everything.

He shrugged, "Just chilling." He said nonchalantly.

I raised my eyebrow to this, "That's it? No pranks, no jokes, nothing?" I asked incredulously.

"Nope." He said, emphasizing the 'p'.

I looked at him as if expecting him to burst out into flames at any moment, "Are you _ill?" _I cried.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "No, I'm not ill. I just decided to hang out here; you have a problem with that?" He snapped, venom dripping from his words. HE then flinched as if he made a mistake.

I looked at him in disbelief, "Uh _yeah, _there _is _a problem. The past few days you were hell-bent on making my life hell, and now suddenly you want to _hang out right next to my locker? _I don't think so. Now leave." I ordered, pointing in the other direction.

Taro spun and pinned me to my locker, "Now you listen hear Pinky, you don't give me orders. I'll do whatever the hell I want to do ad if staying here by your locker is one of them then I'll do that, and you can't change that." He growled his face dangerously close to mine. I felt his breath tickle my throat and my heart stopped.

He was so _close; _I could see the tiny flints of orange in his blood red eyes and the small splash of freckles across his nose. They were quite cute actually. And being this close to his face made me painfully aware of the fact of how _gorgeous _he physically is. I'm seriously melting inside. He stared into my eyes for a while, the intensity of his eyes, startling me.

I felt my heart rate quicken and I realized how close our bodies were, not just our faces. And I'm ashamed to say that I thought it felt _amazing._ I shook my head, I couldn't think that way about Taro, no way. It's just not right after the way he's been treating me.

But why wasn't he moving away from me? And in fact, why is he moving _towards _me? Is he _leaning in? _Is he going to kiss me? Why do I want him to?

"Um Taro?" I said before he could do so.

"What?" He snapped.

I fumbled around for words, "Could you err, _get off of me?" _I asked awkwardly.

"Huh what? Oh yeah fine. Just remember what I said, Pinky." He said as if coming out of a trance and releasing my wrists. He gave me one last long look before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off. I watched him leave in shock, my mouth hanging open.

"What is _up _with those boys?" I asked myself. First they were stink bombing us and cutting off our hair and the next they were trying to kiss us. There is something fishy going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

But first I needed to get out of my wet pajamas. I took my bag of clothes and slipped into the girl's bathroom. I emerged in a bright pink and blue striped shirt with a black camisole underneath and white tie dye skinny jeans. I slipped into my pink wedges I have grabbed from my closet and tied my hair up into a ponytail. I put on my pink feather earrings, my Britain necklace and multi-colored rubber bracelets.

I rummaged through my bag and brought out my make-up bag. I put a tad of eye liner and mascara. I slapped on a thin layer on pink lip gloss and smacked my lips together. Finally, I took out my Vera Wang Preppy Princess perfume and gave myself a sprits.

Finally happy with how I looked, I stuffed my make-up bag and soggy pajamas into my bag and headed out of the bathroom. I opened my locker; I exchanged my bag for my binders and headed to class. You know routine stuff.

"Ah Miss Akatsutsumi, how nice of you to join us. Would you care to explain to us why you've missed half the period?" The teacher asked sternly.

"Sorry Mr. Morrison, but I got held up at home. I'm very sorry, it won't happen again." I said quickly.

"Humph, very well them Miss Akatsutsumi, go to your seat now and don't let it happen again." He said and I nodded and hurried to my seat.

The class passed by in what felt like a matter of few minutes, but really it was only twenty minutes but oh how time flies. The bell rang and I gathered my books.

"Miss Akatsutsumi, please stay behind. I need to have a word with you." The teacher said. I gulped; I knew I was in trouble.

"Yes Mr. Morrison?" I asked innocently.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Don't act innocent with my Miss Akatsutsumi, you and I both know this is your sixth tardy to my class. According to the rules, you should have a suspension by now." He explained sternly.

My eyes widened, "Please Mr. Morrison, don't suspend me, it won't happen again, I promise! I'll try my hardest to make it on time!" I pleaded.

He sighed, "Miss Akatsutsumi, I have to follow the rules, but considering the fact that you manage to keep on of the highest averages in the class, you are well behaved when you are in my class and are one of the model students in this class, I'll only give you detention for three days. But no more lateness, understood?" He said.

"Yes completely understood! Thank you, Mr. Morrison!" I gushed, running out of the room to my next class. He just waved dismissively and I let out a sigh of relief.

Three days of detention, how hard could it be?

. . .

"Three days of detention? Damn Momoko, you got off easy, Mr. Morrison would have fried my ass." Kaoru whistled in our next class as I retold the events from last period.

"Yeah I know and I'm really grateful. I mean it's just detention, it's not going to be like fighting crime or anything." I said as Kaoru and I sat down in our next class.

Kaoru scoffed, "You're lucky, just because you're such a good student he lets you get off easy. But would he with me? No way! He would have sent my ass to the principal's office! But seriously though, do you know who _always_ has detention?" She asked, her tone turning serious.

Now I got a bit worried, what if was Himeko or something? Then detention would be hell!

"Who?" I squeaked, really nervous now.

"Taro." She said and my eyes widened.

Oh god, not him! I would rather have Himeko! Taro is so annoying; I think I would lose all my sanity if I had to spend any more time with that idiot!

Kaoru, seeing my worried face, put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Momoko, he almost never comes so he probably won't come today either." She said reassuringly, but I wasn't so reassured.

"But what if he does decide to come today?" I asked desperately.

Kaoru shrugged, "I dunno, ignore him?" She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And anyway, when he does come, he just falls asleep. I doubt he can do much to you when he's sleeping." She snorted.

I rolled my eyes at her, "And how do _you _know all of this anyway?" I accused.

Kaoru laughed, "You honestly think I go to the library every day after school? Please, I have detention half the time, the other times I'm at that pizza place; you know the one that Miyako hates?" She explained.

Well that made sense, I always thought that Kaoru wasn't at the library, "Oh so wait, you have d_etention every day?" _I asked incredulously. I mean one or two days is fine, but every day? A Powerpuff Girl Z with so many detentions? That can't look good, but then again no one knows who we really are so I mean it can't hurt but what if we need Kaoru and she can't make it because she has detention!

"Nah, not every day but close enough. I told you, the other days I'm at that pizza place." She repeated.

I nodded, "_Oh! _Do you have detention today then?" I asked hopefully, maybe I wouldn't have to bear through it alone.

Kaoru shook her head apologetically, "Nah, not today for once. Sorry Momoko." She said sadly.

I sighed and leaned back on my chair, "Well this is just _great." _I muttered.

. . .

_Later That Day_

"Akatsutsumi, Momoko?" The detention teacher called out in confusion, "This must be some mistake." She muttered as all eyes in the small room turned to look at me.

I blushed and raised my hand, "Uh actually no. It's not. Here" I said in a small voice.

The teacher looked up from her clipboard and looked at my strangely, "Well okay then, if you say so." She said and returned to the attendance call. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, I had two more hours to go and I was already bored.

Detention is so boring, I don't know how Kaoru does this practically every day. She said I could listen to music after the teacher left, she said she always left after attendance, so I have to wait for the teacher to leave. She also said that I could listen to it while she was here because she honestly didn't care.

Considering I was already so bored, I decided to pull out my iPod and start listening now. If I didn't I think I might have lost my sanity. Or as Kaoru would argue what little I have left. I plugged in my headphones and pressed 'Play'. _You Suck at Love _by Simple Plan came on and I hummed quietly along.

I was halfway through the song and the teacher was gathering her stuff when the door banged open and in came striding in the bane of my existence.

Wonderful, he just _had _to show up today, did he?

"Ah Otonashi, Taro, how nice of you to join us today." The teacher said dryly.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He said and plopped down in the seat next to mine. The teacher huffed, marked something down and left.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed to him after the teacher had left.

"I have detention, smartass." He sneered.

I glared at him, "You never come, so why today?" I asked icily.

He raised an eyebrow, "What? So you stalk me now?" He joked.

"No, I have a friend who's here often. Now why are you here?" I shot back.

He shrugged, "I didn't have anything better to do and after I heard you were here I just had to take up the opportunity to get under your skin. I mean two hours to annoy you? Heaven." He said, smirking viciously.

I groaned and my face with my hands, "Why me?" I said to the ceiling in desperation.

"Ah now don't be that way, you know you enjoy my company." He teased. As much as I hated to admit it, I kind of did, but no way was I going to tell him that.

"Not even in your dreams, now bug off." I said, returning to my music.

_[Taro POV]_

I closed my eyes and started to count backwards in my head. I couldn't lose my cool and go on a rampage now, I needed to carry on with the plan, and beating up Momoko was certainly (and unfortunately) not part of it.

But even with the plan, I had _not _planned on almost kissing her. That was uncalled for and I don't know why I almost did it. But I can't shake the feeling of regret. Did I want to kiss her?

_[Flashback]_

_I was walking through the halls when I saw her._

_She was standing there by her locker, angrily shoving her books into it. I raised my eyebrow at her anger. Why was she so pissed off? I looked down and saw what she was wearing and chuckled to myself. She was only in her pink tee-shirt and flannel pajamas. She must have been running late. And then I realized that she was wet. _

_I mean like soaking wet, her shirt was clinging to her (I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying the view.) and her pajamas were hanging stiffly. Her hair was dripping slightly, too. I smirked and decided to set the plan in action._

_I mentally prepared myself and approached her, "Momoko, I have to say I'm loving the new look." I said, looking her up and down to complete the act. She turned around and looked startled by how close I was._

_Her face flushed and she huffed "Shut up, I had a rough morning." She snapped, before turning back to shoving books angrily into her locker._

_I sneered, "I can see that much, I'm not an idiot," and leant on the locker next to hers. _

_She let out a frustrated sigh and turned to look at me, "What are you doing Taro?" She asked angrily._

_I shrugged, "Just chilling." I said nonchalantly. _

_She raised her eyebrow to this, "That's it? No pranks, no jokes, nothing?" She asked incredulously. _

"_Nope." I said, emphasizing the 'p'. _

_She looked at me like I had grown a second head, "Are you ill?" She cried. _

_I narrowed my eyes at her, "No, I'm not ill. I just decided to hang out here; you have a problem with that?" I snapped, venom dripping from my words._ Damn, I'm not supposed to yell at her, it's going to give her the opposite affect than what the boss wants, _I thought flinching_.

_She looked at me in disbelief, "Uh yeah, there is a problem. The past few days you were hell-bent on making my life hell, and now suddenly you want to_ hang out right next to my locker?_ I don't think so. Now leave." She ordered, pointing in the other direction._

_Now this pissed me off, screw the plan, I needed to put this twerp in her place. Who the hell does she think she is telling me what to do? I could crush her in a second if I wanted to. _

_I spun around and pinned her to her locker, "Now you listen hear Pinky, you don't give me orders. I'll do whatever the hell I want to do ad if staying here by your locker is one of them then I'll do that, and you can't change that." I growled my face dangerously close to hers. _

It was then that the feelings _started. I felt my breathing hitch as I looked at her. She was actually_ beautiful_. Her pink eyes were wide and I could see lighter shades of pink floating around in them. Her mouth was slightly open and made her look adorable. _

_I suddenly became aware of how close we were and hated to admit I enjoyed it. I felt my instincts taking over and I leaned down. _

_I was centimeters away from her when she finally spoke, "Um Taro?" She said before I could kiss her. _

"_What?" I snapped, breaking out of my trance. What the hell was I about to do? Kissing her wasn't part of the plan! _

_She fumbled around for words, "Could you err,_ get off of me?"_ She asked awkwardly. _

"_Huh what? Oh yeah fine. Just remember what I said, Pinky." I said dumbly and let go of her wrists and stepped away. As soon as I did, I felt cold but I shook away the feeling of longing and walked away from her, leaving her mouth hanging._

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_[End Flashback]_

Why had I felt that way? I wasn't sure but I knew something, I would not fall for her. She's just an annoying pest who happens to be extremely attractive. She's just an obstacle that needs to be taken care of.

She's a stepping stone really, once I'm done with her, anything I want will be mine, I just need to find out the rest of the boss's plan.

But for now, I have to finish this damned one. I smirked and began plotting ways to annoy the crap out of Momoko.

**Okay not my best chapter, but I hoped you liked it anyway! Please give any constructive criticism that you can offer! **

**Review please! **

**If you want to see the outfits, PM me for the link!**


	7. Chapter 8 When You Think You're Right

**Hey hey heyyyy. I'm back, bitches with a new chapter! I think everyone is going to sound a bit more grown up in here because things are starting to heat up and frankly, I'm having trouble writing like I did in the first few chapters. I'm going to see if I can try again next chapter. Also, I think there's very little interaction between the girls when it's not serious so I think that also accounts for something. Oh wait, I just gave you a spoiler. WHOOPS.**

**So schools out whoop whoop and after writing this chapter, I know what I want to do for the next few chapters which is awesome so who knows? Maybe you'll see another chapter up soon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to their respective owners.**

_[Third Person]_

In all her years living on this planet, Momoko swore that she had never met an enigma as confusing and as mysterious as Taro. One minute he was trashing her locker, the next he was _trying to kiss her_ and now, nothing _absolutely nothing_.

He was just sitting there, in all his redheaded infuriating glory, tapping his pencil to the beat of whatever song was blaring from his earphones.

_Who does that_?

Momoko wanted to get up, walk right over to the pompous _jerk_ and slap him right across the ocean.

She paused her angsty rant for moment and took a mental step back, what in the world was she doing? She should be glad that the twerp wasn't bothering her anymore yet, here she was angrily fuming that he wasn't. Was it possible that she _missed_ it?

No, that idea was ludicrous; of course she didn't miss his attention. He confused her to hell and back. She didn't need that sort of distraction in her life, what with all of the crime fighting and school and friends and not to mention, _boys that were actually somewhat nicer to her_. No, she didn't miss it. She refused to miss it.

She huffed silently, crossed her arms over her chest and moved her gaze from the (gorgeous) mess that he called hair.

Taro smirked to himself; he heard her little annoyed huff (ignoring the small part of him that thought it was absolutely adorable) and congratulated himself. He was successfully worming his way underneath that pale, pasty skin of hers. He was just one step closer to initiating the plan and getting his goddamn powers back.

He wasn't really planning on leaving her alone during detention; in fact, he had a whole list of things he could do to annoy the irritating pest. Somehow though, he found himself discarding his list and just settling for some down time. After all, trying to go through with their boss's plan involved a lot of emotional stress that was just _tiring_.

Trying not to pound her face at school was hard enough, but adding this onto it as well was just ridiculous. He also didn't like to admit, but ignoring those bubbling feelings of _affection_ he was starting to feel was also draining. He needed a moment for himself.

Now however, maybe he should continue on the plan. Sitting around on his ass all day wouldn't get him any closer to getting his powers back.

'_Remember this is for your powers, once you get them back you can burn it all to hell.'_ He reminded himself before turning around to face his temperamental counterpart.

_[Momoko]_

I let out a small groan as Taro turned around in his, flashing me that stupid, cocky smirk of his, "What?" I ground out between clenched teeth. He already had me tripping over my own feet trying to figure out what exactly his game is; couldn't he just leave me alone for a minute?

"Cupcake, you should really lose the attitude, it doesn't suite your pretty little face." He said smoothly, leaning in a bit closer. I raised an eyebrow, was he _flirting_ with me?

'No bad Momoko! Don't blush!' I reprimanded myself as I fought the blush that was creeping out my cheeks.

I leaned in, too though, accepting his unspoken challenge and fighting the blush, "Too bad, guess you'll just have to get used to my face," The retort rolled off my tongue with ease as I leant back in my chair, scowling at him.

He gave me a sly smirk, "I think I could get used to that."

I rolled my eyes at his futile attempts at flirting, though my reddening cheeks betrayed my eyes, "Go away Taro," I told him.

He leaned in closer again and I shifted uncomfortably, he was getting a bit _too _close, "You sure you won't miss me?" He asked in a low, deep tone that sent my stomach twisting and spinning.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I choked out.

He shrugged, "Alright, if you insist," before retreating and turning back around in his seat. I let out the breath that I didn't even know that I was holding and I felt my body visibly relax.

Oh boy, this is getting problematic.

_[Miyako]_

"Could I get three of those crepes over there? No, not the vanilla ones, the chocolate ones. Yes those, thank you." I told the girl behind the counter. I was picking up some sweets for Momoko and Kaoru; they were so tense what with all that has been happening with the boys. Let's face it though, I was tense, too. Ren was just so _oh my god_.

He hasn't tried anything yet like Taro has with Momoko, you know, trying to kiss me and all but he's still infuriating in his own way. I mean, he _did_ cut off my hair. Plus, yesterday he kept pulling at my now short hair and aiming spitballs at my back. Today was another story all together; he went from spit-balling me to slinging his arm around my shoulders and giving me cutesy pet names.

What was up with that?

It wasn't helping that his seemingly newfound infatuation with me kept the blood rushing to my face and the butterflies flying through my stomach. It was strange; these feelings that I'm experiencing every time Ren showed up, usually I'm on the receiving end of these emotions. Now I'm feeling them for myself, it was quite disconcerting at times.

I shook my head at these thoughts; I shouldn't be indulging myself in thinking about him. It was just some silly attraction. I couldn't let myself be attracted to him, it would only end badly. He was a bad boy, he couldn't be trusted. Not to mention the very high chance that he's a Rowdyruff! A Powerpuff in love with a Rowdyruff? That would be awful!

I smiled at the girl as she handed me the sweets and paid for them. I walked out of the store and back to school, where Momoko should be waiting for me. Detention ended ten minutes ago and she said she would wait.

"Hey Miyako, wait up!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. I turned around and smiled as a sweaty Kaoru ran up to me.

"Someone has been busy," I teased lightly, referring to her sweaty apparel.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of water from the water bottle she was holding, "Yeah, I was beating the crap out of a punching bag again." She explained as she walked alongside me.

"Is that all you do, honestly Kaoru," I pointed out.

She huffed, "_No_. I also ran a few miles on the treadmill, lifted some weights, stretched and used some other equipment," She replied stubbornly.

I laughed, "Alright, if you say Kaoru. Are you walking with me to pick up Momoko?" I asked her.

She thought for a minute but then replied, "Nah, I think I'll go home and shower first. I'll meet you guys later, alright?" She called as she turned around and started to make her way towards her house.

"Alright, bye Kaoru!" I shouted and started walking in the opposite direction, towards Momoko.

_[Kaoru]_

I started jogging once Miyako was out of my sight. My head was _still_ spinning after that intense workout. My mind was like Momoko on five cups of coffee, hyperactive and unstoppable. That's why I needed a shower; hopefully the warm water would cool things down in my mind.

It's just that there are still so many questions and not enough answers. I knew that the fire was set by the Rowdyruffs; there wasn't anyone else who could've done that except for that tranny of a demon, who I personally made sure was rotting in hell. I was also certain that the Rowdyruffs were going to our school as Taro, Sho and Ren. I'm not sure how they are or what they're planning to do, but I'm positive it's them.

Another thing I was certain of was that when Sho and his sorry excuse for brothers reared their ugly faces again, I'd-

"Hey Kaoru, I'm digging the legs!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

I stopped abruptly and whirled around, placing my hands on my hips, "What's your game? What are you up to?" I asked.

Sho jogged up to me and smirked, "I thought this was a very lovely game of cat and mouse we had going, kitty-kat," He said smoothly.

I glared at him, "Don't call me that, assface. First, you're going out of your way to make our lives hell and now you're trying to get in our pants, _what's your angle_?" I argued.

He just kept smirking and I could tell he was enjoying this, "What makes you think I have an angle, doll?"

I almost slapped him, "Don't call me doll, sweetheart, kitty-kat, nada! My name is Kaoru and I'm this close to punching your face in so hard that you won't be able to say that. Now I'll repeat myself because you're obviously not competent enough to understand me the first time, _what's your angle_?" I seethed.

Sho's eyes flashed with something that made me grimace. It looked so _hateful_ and _angry_ that I almost said sorry. Almost. It was gone in a second and replaced with that same cocky look that made me want to throttle him.

"Babe, I do every angle you want me to do," He drawled, grinning wider.

I scowled, "Too much information there," I replied with disgust.

He just kept that stupid grin on his face, "You say that now but later…" He trailed off.

I growled and my fist went flying towards his face except, he caught it at the last minute.

His big hand enclosed around my tiny fist. The sudden appearance of my fist surprised him and his guard came down. He looked almost conflicted. He looked like he was arguing with himself all of a sudden. Why was he arguing with himself? What did he have to argue with himself for?

I was about to question him when he cut me off, "Why won't you give me a chance?" He finally said, grinding out the words.

I stopped struggling to get my fist out and glared at him, "Because I know who you are." I spat at him. He tried to contain the shock on his face but failed miserably. Before he could say anything else, I yanked my hand out of his and ran in the opposite direction, leaving him standing there looking like a fish out of water.

_Twenty minutes later_

_[Momoko]_

"Why is that we always seem to be waiting for Kaoru nowadays?" I pointed out. Miyako and I were sitting in the Professor's lab, waiting for Kaoru so we could talk about everything that has happened.

Miyako nibbled on her crepe- I looked at my empty longingly, I had finished my crepe a long time ago and I wanted more-, "I don't know I saw her when I was coming to get you. She said she was going to take a shower and meet us later. How long does it take her to shower?" Miyako replied.

I shrugged, "its Kaoru, I don't think it would take her very long at all." I noted.

Before Miyako could say anything, our belts started to beep. She looked up at me in shock.

"An attack? Now? Should we wait for Kaoru?" She asked.

I shook my head, standing up, "No, she'll meet us there, I'm sure. Let's go." I said, slamming my hand down on my belt. Miyako followed my lead and we transformed.

"_Hyper Blossom!"_

"_Rolling Bubbles!"_

We smiled at each and took off into the sky, leaving a stunned Ken behind, who was on the floor, under a pile of papers that he had been carrying.

_Meanwhile in the city, twenty minutes earlier_

_[Boomer]_

"Yo Brick, are we sure we should be doing this? Isn't this like, against that damn plan?" I asked uncertainly. Butch grunted in agreement. I looked over at him; he seemed a bit off ever since he got here a few minutes ago. I shrugged it off; he's probably missing a game or something stupid like that.

Brick continued to stare through his binoculars at the jewelry shop a few streets down, "Yes, I'm sure we should be doing this. It'll keep those brats off of our trail. If the Rowdyruff Boys are fucking shit up like usual then they can't be the other guys." Brick explained.

I mulled it over for a moment and agreed with Brick. It should do the job. I voiced my agreement and he responded with something like 'Like I needed your approval anyway'. Butch just snickered and I slugged him.

Butch growled, "Watch it pansy," He threatened.

I scowled, "What's got your panties in a twist?" I asked.

"My asswipe of a brother," He retorted, punching me in the stomach. I doubled over before glaring up at him and lunching at him. We began to wrestle albeit a bit more violently than usual on the ground behind Brick.

This went on for a few minutes before Brick snapped, "Shut up, you fuckers! I'm trying to concentrate!" He shouted at us. We grumbled but separated. I fixed my black jacket that was outlined with a blue trim and had a blue 'R' on it. Brick and Butch were sporting similar jackets except in their respective colors with a blain tee shirt underneath of the matching color and black baggy pants.

Butch sat down, leaning against a random box, and began to swing his sock around. I sat down a few feet away from him, ignoring his glare (he was most likely imaging shoving me off of the building), and let my thoughts wander. The stunt we were about to pull wasn't anything unusual, it was the same old stuff we pulled back when we were kids so I wasn't worried about carrying out the plan.

I was more worried about the girls appearing. Miyako would be Bubbles now and she'd have superpowers now. Who knew how mad she'd be. It wasn't like I was worried though, we could take them easy. Well we could, if we had our signature powers, but we don't. It'll be harder but we could still do it. Brick's riding on the possibility that we'll be long gone by the time they get there. It's risky but it worked the last time. We set the fire and were twenty miles out of town by the time the red glow of the fire began to dim.

My thoughts began to wander to darker places when I wondered what would happened if Bubbles were to find out about our situation. They'd know about our only disadvantage. Would they use it against us? Of course they would. But what if she were to find out about the other guys? Would she be happy? Or disappointed? It suddenly got very hot and I shrugged off my jacket and it fell to the ground.

I didn't have much time to think about it any longer because Brick's voice interrupted my thoughts, "It's time. Everything is in place." He said and we shot off of the roof.

_Present Time_

_[Bubbles]_

We flew over to one of the more expensive jewelry stores. When we arrived, Buttercup was already there, trying to search for any survivors. The jewelry store was completely trashed. The windows were shattered and the displays were overturned and empty. The seats were ripped apart and there were flames everywhere. Debris from the ceiling and walls littered the floor and pipes were jutting out from the wall, water spilling out of them.

Spray painted on the shatter window was, '_The boys are back and we're here to stay'_

"Blossom…" I called out to her and she looked at the window. We looked at each other, afraid of what it meant.

Blossom motioned for me to help Buttercup look for people while she tried to contain the damage. I went over to Buttercup and started looking.

"Where were you?" I asked, while we shifted through large pieces of debris.

Buttercup grumbled, "I got held up." She replied curtly.

"By who?"

"Who else?"

"Sho?"

"Duh. You know, he did this. Sho and his brothers, they're the Rowdyruffs. I just know it. After he bothered me, he flew here and did this," She replied before turning towards me, "Bubbles, I think everyone who was in here is gone now. We should go help Blossom." She said and I agreed. Buttercup was so certain that the boys were the Rowdyruffs. How could she be so certain?

We flew over to Blossom who was attempting to stop a pipe from flooding the whole area. We helped her quickly get it fixed.

We then started to look for what was stolen and pretty soon we discovered, pretty much everything valuable was stolen.

"Girls, come here for a second!" Blossom called out to us. We flew over to her. She was crouched down on the ground looking at what looked like a burnt spot on the ground.

She didn't look up at us when we came, "Girls, do you see this? What is it?" She asked, rubbing her hand over the surface.

Kaoru bent down, too, "I don't know, looks like something burnt." She noted.

Blossom nodded, "Yeah but do you see a fire anywhere around this area? There are small fires everywhere else, but nothing here. So why is it burnt?" She wondered. She stood up abruptly as if something suddenly occurred to her, "Girls, we need to look for who did this. _Now_." Blossom ordered. Kaoru and I looked at her strangely but she just insisted that we get in the sky and look for anyone suspicious.

"Look for people from about ten to fifteen blocks to as far as three miles from the shop," Blossom told us.

I furrowed my eyebrows, that far? Who could've gotten that far in such a little amount of time?

"Just trust me, girls," Blossom said, seeing our confused faces, "I'll explain later." Kaoru and I had no choice but to trust her and we shot up in the air and began to scan the town.

I was covering my section when I saw something on top of a tall building. It looked like a discarded jacket and I was about to leave when something told me I should go down and check. I landed on the roof and picked up the jacket.

It was black with a dark blue 'R' on it. And the building had a perfect view of the jewelry shop.

xXx

After I showed Buttercup and Blossom the jacket, we agreed that the Rowdyruffs _were_ back. I was so nervous now, knowing that they were back because now they seem so much stronger! Could we beat them?

Buttercup shared her beliefs and after some time, she convinced Blossom to at least _look_ for Taro, Sho and Ren to see where they were when this happened.

We flew up into the air, looking for their motorcycles. Finally after a while, we found them by the coffee shop which we always meet at in the morning. We landed a few shops away and transformed back into ourselves. We walked into the shops and sure enough, Taro, Sho and Ren were seated at our table, drinking some coffee.

Kaoru stomped up to them, "You! Where have you guys been?" She shouted at them.

Momoko ran up to Kaoru and whispered to her, "Calm down, they won't answer if you ask like _that_," She told her before turning to the guys and asking, "Where have you three been the past half an hour?" She asked.

Kaoru scoffed before muttering underneath her breath, "How is _that_ any better from how I said it?" Momoko ignored and looked at the boys as if to say 'Well?'

Taro put down his cup of coffee and smirked, "Why? Miss me? The fact that you did is kind of hot." He said.

Momoko blushed involuntarily, "Where have you been the past half an hour?" She repeated her voice a bit shaky.

Ren smirked and looked at me and I ignored the butterflies in my stomach, "We've been here for the past half hour, babe." He replied.

"What? No you haven't! You wrecked the jewelry shop!" Kaoru exploded. Momoko slapped her hand over her mouth and sent her a scathing glare. Kaoru shut up but Momoko didn't remove her hand.

Sho looked amused, "Why would we wreck a jewelry shop when we have the prettiest jewels standing in front of us?" He flirted.

Momoko rolled her eyes, "Can anyone vouch for you guys?" She asked, avoiding looking at Taro directly.

Taro just smirked at her, "Ask that pretty waitress over there. She's been enjoying our company," He said, leaning in really close to Momoko, so close that I was sure she could feel his breath. Momoko's face reddened visibly and I felt bad for her.

"We will thank you very much." She said quietly before turning around and walking towards the waitress, dragging Kaoru with her.

I walked with them and asked the waitress, "Have those boys been here the whole time, ma'am?" I asked her politely.

She looked surprised and replied, "Yes, they've been here for the past half hour. They've been passing the most inappropriate comments, too. I almost kicked them out."

**Dun dun dunnnn. **

**What what? They were there the whole time? Who trashed the store? What? PLOT TWIST MWAHAHAHAHA. **

**To be honest, I wasn't going to put that in but I thought it'd be a much more interesting turn of events. MWAHAHAHAH. **

**REVIEW BITCHES AND REVIEW LOTS AND MAYBE I'LL UPDATE SOONER.**


End file.
